Godfathers
by RemixPhoenix
Summary: The Titans need to find a way to save Starfire from a new villan called fredd maximum. Couples: RaeCy, RobStar, and a little bit of RobRae. COMPLETE!
1. Kidnapped

Summary: The Titans need to find a way to save Starfire from a new villan called fredd maximum. Couples: Rae/Cy, Rob/Star, and a little bit of Rob/Rae. R/R please.

A/N: Teen Titans are not mine at all!

**GODFATHERS**

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

The Titans, once again, are fighting Dr. Light, and the dumb catch phrases that he makes up.

"I am Dr. Light!"

Robin almost getting hit by his light rays, "I think we figured that part out a long time ago!"

Raven taps Dr. Light on the shoulder with an evil smile, "Hello…."

He just stood there with his eyes open wide muttering, "I….da…wha..uh.."

"Come again?"

"Ahh!" He screamed running away.

"Dude, I know how sissy Dr. Light is," Beastboy continued, "but shouldn't we be tracking him down?"

"Yah, if he wasn't running TO the jail." Cyborg said with a chuckle.

"He must consider quitting this fighting, because it is getting him nowhere." Srarfire said in a tired tone.

"True."

"Well Titans," Robin sighed, "that makes our night!"

Several hours later

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Beastboy yelled proudly.

"Yo, it's my turn!"

"NO ITS NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Since no one will break up the fight, and the fact that it is ticking Raven off, she'll handle this in a nice calm matter, "COULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Silence

"THANKYOU!"

"NOW PICK A MOVIE, OR I'M GOING TO THROW THEM OUT THE WINDOW!"

"Fine, gosh don't need to yell."

"Yeah…." Beastboy and Cyborg were scared to even go near her.

Just then Robin ran in with blood all over his clothes.

"Dude, what happened?" Cyborg said running over to Robin.

"St…St…"

"Robin, calm down."

"Did you find any cuts or wounds anywhere?"

"…No…this isn't his blood…" Cyborg was shocked.

"…St…Sta…" Robin said trying to calm down.

"Whose is it?" Raven asked.

"St…STARFIRE!" Robin yelled.

"…no…" They were in shock.

**To be continued…**


	2. What, When, Where, How, and Why?

I updated…YEY!

**Godfathers**

**Chapter 2: What, When, Where, How, and Why? **

Flashback from last Chapter;

"St….STARFIRE!"

"…no…"

"Where is she!" Beastboy yelled.

"Who did this to her?" Cyborg asked.

"John Maximum!"

"Wait….what happen to her Robin?" Raven said trying to make him stay calm.

"I can't (gasp) remember….I was knocked out. When I woke up, she was being dragged away." Robin continued, "But I was too weak to even get up! We have to save her!"

"We will Robin" Cyborg said.

"But how do we even know she's still alive?" Raven asked.

"BECAUSE SHE IS!"

"Whoa…Robin, calm down." Beastboy said backing up.

"How can you calm down when some one is in trouble!"

"Robin, we will save your girlfriend!" Cyborg said trying to speak clearly for him.

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Sure seems like it…" Beastboy whispered to himself.

Night time

After the rough day, the Titans thought it would be best if Robin went to bed.

"Rae, we need to find a way to track down this Maximum guy." Cyborg said.

"Don't worry, I got that down already." Raven responded while she sat Indian style on the floor. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthose, Azerath, Metrion, Zin…those…." Her eyes lit up white.

"Dude, are you doing that little thingy where you go into peoples heads and control them, or something?" Beastboy asked.

"Maybe," Raven looked long enough to see where Starfire was located and the face of the person who did this to her.

"Well?" Cyborg said waiting for an answer.

"She's at the park in Gotham."

"And Maximum?"

"Well he's actually quite hard to tell what he looks like, but I did see face."

"And?"

"He has some what brownish eyes, sleek hair, and a weird smile."

Cyborg put his head down on the table, "Can you describe a little bit more?"

"He has a hat that has the letter X on it."

"DUDE! This will be easy!" Beastboy yelled proudly.

"Maybe Beastboy, but what ever he did to Starfire, might happen to us before we know it!" Raven said quickly.

"Ya know B, she has a point." Cyborg said looking at the frustrated Beastboy.

"Well the only question left is, what does he want with Starfire?" Raven asked concerned.

"Us," Robin said surprisingly.


	3. A Tamaran's Prison

WOOHOO! Onto the next chapter!

**Godfathers**

**Chapter 3: A Tamaran's Prison**

As the Titans were working their best at coming up with a plan to save Starfire's butt, we shall see this in her view.

"Grr…nnmph…uhh!" yelled Starfire trying to break free.

"Trying to break free won't do you any good." Maximum said in an evil way.

"WHEN MY FRIENDS GET HERE YOU WILL BE SORRY!"

"Well, actually Starfire, my dear, that's kind of the point that I kid napped you!"

"HUH!" Starfire gasped.

---------  
Back at the tower…

---------

Robin was looking up at the monitors, "I will find you Star, I will."

Raven put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Robin, we will get her back, and when we will, Maximum will be stopped."

"I hope so."

After some short period of time Raven pulled in hug with Robin, "I miss her Raven, I really do, and Its only been a few hours." Raven could feel tear drops falling on her cloak.

She wiped the tear from his red, flushed face, "Hey, big boys don't cry."

--------

Starfire's vision.

--------

"What am I thinking?" Starfire said in her thoughts, "It's probably been long enough for my friends to thing I'm probably dead."

She started crying, "Oh Robin, why did I get you in to this mess, why, why, why?"

"Hey you, cut the crying crap!" Maximum yelled.

--------

Titan's Tower, Cyborg's room.

--------

Knock, Knock!

"Come in." He expected it to be Robin, but it was Raven.

"Hey." Said Raven in her usual quiet raspy tone.

"Hey. How's Robin doing?"

"Not so well, but I think he will get over it. He knows that we will always save our friends, no matter what it takes."

"Yeah…"

They both walked up to the roof to get fresh air.

"The sky is so pretty at night time, don't you think?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, I have to agree." Raven smiled.

"You are so pretty when you smile, why don't you do it often?"

"I do to smile often!" Raven yelled.

"O.k., O.k., so I've noticed." He responded smiling as well.

It was quiet, then Cyborg put his hand on her cheek, this made her blush all shades of red. He leaned onto her body searching for her lips to seal upon his. They were just one centimeter apart from each other, until Robin interrupted, "I GOT IT!

--------

Back with Starfire.

--------

"Soon enough will I face you Robin, and when I do I will kill you and your STUPID LITTLE FRIENDS!" Maximum was really getting dangerous now!

A/N: I just had to put Slade's line in there, it sounds cool!

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I promise that in the next chapter they will meet Maximum…please don't kill me; I just had the urge to do this chapter.**


	4. Meeting Maximum

**Godfathers**

**Chapter 4: Meeting Maximum**

Now that the Teen Titans have their planned sneak attack, they are on the road. Robin opened his communicator, "Cyborg, come in!"

"Yeah man, what is it?" Robin could see Cyborg in the car with Raven.

"I need you two andBeastboy to come out from the back, you know the plan."

"Got it," both Cyborg and Raven responded.

Meanwhile with Star.

Starfire was chained up to the slide in misery. She tried to break free, but nothing happened. She even used her alien strength, but the pressure was just to much.

Maximum turns on his monitors, where you can see all the Titans on the screens.

"So they are looking for me?" Starfire's shocked face turned into a joyful smile.

"You can smile, but for the fact destroying each one of your pesky friends, might not be so joyful to you." Maximum stated.

"YOU WILL NOT DO SUCH A THING!" Starfire shot out lasers from her eyes, which, by the way, had no effect on him.

"Pitiful girl!" He slapped Starfire across the face.

"Maximum," A familiar voice yelled, "This ends now!"

"Robin, help!" Starfire yelled.

"It was a very stupid idea to come here alone; you can die any second without a doubt." Maximum laughed.

"Actually ass wipe, you are right, it would have been stupid for me to come alone." Robin smiled.

"IF HE WAS ALONE!" Cyborg jumped in and plowed on Maximum.

"Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOSE!" Raven lift maximum into the air and would not let him down.

"DUDE, LOOK OUT, FALLING DINOSAUR!" Beastboy said turning into a dinosaur.

"Go BB!" Cyborg shouted helping Robin try to get Starfire off the slide.

"VICTORY WILL BE MINE!" Maximum shouted throwing Beastboy at Robin.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled.

"Cyborg, want to give this fag the electric shock!" Raven said with an evil smile on her face.

"Girl, I am way ahead of you!" Cyborg said pulling out is sonic canon.

"Eat this bastard!" Cyborg shot his canon at the same time Raven used her power.

That should have knocked Max down really good. "Yes!" Cyborg jumped and hugged Raven.

Now both Raven and Cyborg were blushing, Beastboy got real confused.

Robin got Star free, amazingly, "Robin!" Starfire hugged him.

"Dude, what is this, a hugging ritual!" Beastboy yelled with total confusion.

"Beastboy," Raven said, "you're an idiot."

All the Titans laughed but Beastboy, "Dude that is so not funny!"

"Oh yeah it is!" Cyborg chuckled.

"YOU TITANS ARE DEAD!" Maximum jumped up.

"No way, that shock should have paralyzed you!" Cyborg backed up.

"I'm going to need to be a lot more than getting paralyzed!" Maximum knocked Cyborg, not on the ground, but into the ground.

"You will pay for that; Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOSE" Raven Yelled throwing cars at him.

"You're not going to try that on me again!" He yelled back as he sends her to the same direction Cyborg went to.

Starfire flew up to Maximum and shot star bolts directly in his eyes, "Ahh! God women, what are you trying to do, blind me!" He yelled.

"Good idea Starfire." Robin smiled as Beastboy did so too.

Underground

Both Raven and Cyborg hit underground. The way Maximum smashed Cyborg made him unconscious, luckily Raven was still awake.

She walked over to Cyborg to wake him up, "Cyborg…Cyborg…(she took in a long sigh) CYBORG!" He started to open his eyes a little bit.

"Am I dead?" He asked to him self.

"Yeah Cyborg, you are." Raven responded to him sarcastically.

"Damn, I'm alive!"

"Yup," Raven responded.

She gets on top of him and brushes a kiss on his lips, he seems to like that a lot. O.o

Back with the others

"Starfire, keep aiming at the eyes, Beastboy, find other weak spots, I'll distract him for you. Titans Go!" Robin commanded.

"Take that you niplarg!" Starfire yelled shooting another one of her star bolts in Max's eyes.

Beastboy turned into a fly and went up Max's leg, until he found his destination, "DOOMED CROTCH!" He yelled as he turned into a donkey, and kicked him.

"OH….GO-D…MY…OWW!" Maximum was in serious pain.

Robin walked over to Beastboy, "Nice…aiming…I guess."

Underground

As Cyborg and Raven looked around this mysterious underground tunnel, they might have spotted a way out. There was an exit across a very long, long, and very dangerous looking bridge. Cyborg was looking at Raven, "Uhh…ladies first!"

"(Sigh) whatever…" Raven continued, "Well, we better start walking."

A/N: this bridge is a lot longer than one mile down, and when I mean down, I mean when you fall off!

**To be continued…**

**I believe that this chapter was probably longer than the other ones I wrote, (sigh) I just might as well make my chappies longer from now on. . **


	5. Laughs, tears, and defeat

I'm sorry it took me longer to do this chapter! Please don't kill me.

**Godfathers**

**Chapter 5: Laughs, Tears, and Defeat**

During the fight, Starfire got knocked out cold, "Starfire!" Robin ran to her, "Star, are you ok?" He kept asking her until she woke up.

"Please define ok." Starfire said with sarcasm.

"Hello, need a little help over here!" Beastboy yelled trying to run as fast as he could.

"Time is up, and Titans, you are history!" Maximum used his power which made a big typhoon.

The explosion made Starfire, Beastboy and Robin fly into the air. Beastboy fell first right on his back, which made him make a painful moan, while Starfire caught Robin and landed on her feet.

"Beastboy, are you ok?" Starfire asked concerned walking towards to her hurt friend.

"Ow! MY BACK!" Beastboy tried to get up, but the strain in his back was just too stiff.

"You're back, you pulled a muscle!" Starfire said shocked.

"No!" Beastboy wanted to kill maximum now.

----------------------------

'Meanwhile Underground'

----------------------------

"Cyborg?" Raven called out.

"Yeah?" Cyborg answered.

"Do you think, I mean after we are out of here, Robin and the other guys will be mad at us?" Raven asked.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked right back.

"I mean, would they be mad at us because we took so long, and missed most of the fight." She responded.

"I hope not!" he yelled.

They kept on walking. A/N: people they are still on the bridge.

Several minutes passed, it seemed quiet so Cyborg suddenly talked, "So, Rae, do you have any clue where we are?"

"Cyborg, I'm beginning to think we are underground."

"Yeah, I know that, but I mean like if we are inside a power shield." Cyborg stated.

"Well, you may have a point; I mean I can't even use my powers!" Raven said still trying to levitate.

-------------------------

'Back with the others'

-------------------------

Robin was walking over to where the explosion was. He was looking for a body laying around some where that looked like maximum's.

"He disappeared." Robin said to himself.

"Robin, I'm afraid that our friend cannot get up." Starfire said looking at injured Beastboy.

Robin ran over to her, "I can't find maximum. Star, have you seen him any where?"

"No, I have not, nor have I seen Cyborg or Raven." Starfire responded.

Beastboy suddenly yelled, "Neither have I, and now I am getting some serious back pains!"

"Shit." Robin said quickly.

"What seems to trouble you?" Starfire asked.

Robin was unsure if he should tell his friends about how he is getting the idea that the war isn't over.

"Nothing." Robin lied.

Starfire new a lot of things about Robin, and somehow she knew he was lying.

"Robin, we need to talk." said Starfire.

Robin followed Starfire, "What is Star?" he asked.

"Robin, I'm feeling a bit…..concerned." Starfire tilted her head to the side, "Robin, what are you not telling us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I knew you were lying back there." Starfire was looking for honesty.

Robin freaked out, and then took a long breath, "Star, I am beginning to think that Maximum is still here." He looked down in shame for lying.

"Robin, please do not look sad and upsetting, I actually think so too." Starfire hugged Robin.

"Thanks Star." Robin smiled and then kissed Starfire passionately.

Starfire blushed, "What was that for."

"It was for being the best girl I ever known." Robin said making her smile.

----------------

'Underground'

----------------

Once again, the two are still getting across the bridge.

"This might take a while." Cyborg said to himself.

"WOAH!" Raven screamed as one the earthquakes made her and Cyborg slip off the bridge. Luckily, Raven was able to grab on the ropes of the bridge, and onto Cyborg's hand at the same time.

Cyborg looked Raven worried, "Uhh…Raven, I think I weigh a little bit too much for you to carry."

"No! (Gasp) I'm fine; we both are going to make it!" Raven yelled at him.

"No we're not." Cyborg looked down.

"Cyborg don't you dare think about it!" Raven yelled as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Bye Raven." Cyborg forced her to let go.

"No!" Raven yelled, "VICTOR!"

Cyborg fell all the way to the bottom, he killed himself people.

A/N: All of a sudden, why do I have this feeling that this was off of Mulon…Oh my god, it was!

Raven heard an evil laughter that sound like Maximum. Raven climbed her way back up onto the bridge mourning.

------------

'Meanwhile'

-------------

Starfire started to hear the same laughter Raven heard, as well as Beastboy and Robin.

"Maximum, show your self!" Robin yelled waiting for answer.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: How was it? I though it was better than my last chapter! Anyways, now that you know how Raven feels, she is going to kick some serious ass in the next chapter, but other than that, I hope for good reviews, I love you all!**


	6. Burn in Hell

Chapter6

Burned in hell

Every thing the Titans hoped for was gone; everything Raven needed was reduced to rubble. It was a long fight, longer than Robin expected, and yet it still is going on. The Titans fought by each others side, for long victorious moments, even though the war was not over yet.

Robin threw one of his birderang explosives right at the feet of his enemy, "Eat this!"

Maximum got hit real bad, but will not refuse to give up until he won his victory against the Titans.

"Is the best you can do Robin, or should I refer to you as Ass wipe, since you called me that earlier." Maximum spitted out of his mouth while he threw robin across the park.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled and went right ahead on kicking butt, but she instantly was thrown across the park as well. Despite of Beastboy's condition, he tried to get up and fight, unfortunately, the boy was not stable enough, so Maximum wouldn't bother to fight him.

"Hey," a woman yelled at the top of her lungs, "you're going to die!" It was Raven and she defiantly not in the mood to be bothered.

"Are you sure about that!" Maximum yelled.

Ravens voice wasn't raspy, but the tone of her voice stayed the same amazingly sounded just like slade's voice, "one hundred percent positive, and don't worry, I'll make sure you're finished, permanently!"

Maximum lost balance and could not focus on the small figure he was going to fight right in front of him.

Raven moved swiftly and quick to Maximum, "Hello." She said like a little child trying to play a game with you, "Good bye." Raven said as she levitated his body throwing and trashing it to the ground, "Remember this!" She yelled as she made her finale move by levitating a big tree branch, and impaled it in her enemy's forehead.

"Booyah." She said quietly

"Wow Raven, nice work." Robin said as the rest of the Titans glared.

"Yes, very good, but where is Cyborg?" Starfire asked a bit concerned.

Raven knew what happened to him but not exactly where he is. It was very hard to lose some one such as Cyborg, neither was it easy to tell her friends what happened, but she had to, and she did.

Once the Titans heard the news they were all really sad, Robin was given a face that didn't show he was happy, Starfire was crying, and Beastboy was sad, at the same time moaning from the cause of the horrid pain he has been having in his back.

Raven loved her friends, but she knew Cyborg a lot more. She felt really bad, as if she thought she was endangering her friends, and thatwas what she thought. Soon she decided to leave, forever.

Robin was pretty sad that Cyborg died, which made Robin, feel over stressed.

About an hour or two passed, Starfire checked on Robin to see how he was feeling, "Robin, are you ok?"

"Yes, I think I'll be ok." Robin said calmly, minutes before he found the note Raven wrote;

_Dear Friends,_

_ After you read this note, I will be gone. It has been miserable for me and you all to feel _

_the stress about Cyborg, but I was there when he died and I could of done something about _

_it. I know what happened and so do all of you, and for that, I am sorry, I will take all the _

_blame. This note is not a, "I'm moving out of the tower note", It's more like a, "I killed my _

_self note." Please friends, take care._

_Love,_

_Raven R._

Robin was in a puddle of tears as well as Starfire, "Should we tell Beastboy?" Starfire asked.

"After he recovers Star," he responded as they both leaned their head on each other's shoulder and watched the sunset.

"Dudes! I need help!" Beastboy suddenly yelled.

"Don't worry Beastboy, I'll be there!" Starfire yelled back.

"Beastboy what happened!" Robin yelled.

"I fell off my bed, and now I can't get up!" Beastboy responded.

The Titans tower was quiet and sad, but the Titans friendship stayed strong, and has been ever

since.

END.

A/N: I know, it is a dumb way to end a story, I'm sorry, all though, I did try to be more descriptive. Well tell how it was.

I love you all!


End file.
